


delicate artemis

by girlsonthetv



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lesbian loneliness, who the fuck is clive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: Mathilda feels she's had a bit of a fall from grace since being summoned. Her newfound friend and crush reassures her.





	delicate artemis

**Author's Note:**

> trying to crush writer's block with baseless crossover femslash (did you guys see...that drawing) (also mathilda has more cons than pros on her heroes wiki page...why would they do her dirty like that)

The army was unlike any other Mathilda had been a part of before. They were divided into four-person teams, and only one team fought at any given time. Mathilda was incredibly confused when she had first come to Askr at the altar in a flash of light, but she resolved to adapt. 

She initially didn't think much of the little pink-haired maid who was on her team with her, other than she was rather pretty. As her compatriots back home never hesitated to remind her, she was shameless when it came to pretty girls. Felicia was clumsy but she was not stupid, and her eyes sparkled whenever a flimsy excuse to stay behind after training and chat fell from Mathilda's mouth. And so there they were one day, sprawled out on the grass, a pleasant breeze cooling their exertion-warmed cheeks, when Felicia mustered up all her courage and asked for a penny for Mathilda's thoughts. 

"Sometimes these battles are so frustrating." Mathilda sighed. "I know I'm not as good as the others when it comes to defense. I was the strongest knight back home, what happened?" Mathilda threw her hands up in annoyance. "I swear, the good lady who summoned me only keeps me on because I'm pretty." Mathilda chuckled, and Felicia's eyes widened. 

"Defense isn't the only important thing! I'm horrible at defending too, that's why the other two are on our team. It's not just you out there dealing damage." Felicia said earnestly, clutching Mathilda's hand in a sudden move that made them both blush. "You're the best at countering enemy cavaliers."

"I shouldn't need other people to defend me, I'm a grown woman." Mathilda grimaced. "And are you saying I'm not pretty?" She said teasingly, bringing her other hand beneath Felicia's face, caressing her chin. Felicia appeared to be past embarassment, and her jaw was set in the manner of someone who realized they had made their bed and was prepared to lay in it. 

"You're gorgeous, Mathilda." Felicia said with the sweetest smile Mathilda had ever seen. "But I used to have a problem with that, too. Thinking it was all me, and I shouldn't need support." Felicia gently leaned away from Mathilda as a faraway look came to her eyes. 

"I used to be a princess before I was a maid. One of two heiresses to the Ice Tribe in Nohr, and our father favored me a lot. I was the future of the Ice Tribe, and I took it to heart probably a little too much." Felicia giggled despite her shining eyes. "My sister and I grew apart, and when we became maids after the tribe got annexed into Nohr, we were barely speaking. Corrin's rebellion is what saved me. I wasn't fighting all alone anymore. I didn't want to, and I didn't have to." 

Felicia threw her arms around Mathilda's neck. "So, please," she whispered in Mathilda's ear. "don't worry yourself about not being good enough for the team. We love you. I love you. You're never alone out there." The last three words were barely audible, but Mathilda heard them and sighed again, this time with an almost giddy happiness. 

"I love you too, Felicia. Princess or not." 

/

The next time they were in battle, Mathilda came up against a mage with a blue aura who was a terror to fight, and though Mathilda put forth her best efforts the mage quickly whittled down her health. Mathilda trembled with rage. Later she would look back on the moment and thank the gods she hadn't squeezed her eyes shut as Felicia ran up beside her and after a few minutes easily downed the final enemy. She was a marvel when she was in her element, and as she stood above her foe's body in the seconds before it evaporated, she looked every inch the regal princess she had once been. 

Felicia beamed, chest heaving, and Mathilda pulled her into a hug, Felicia's back to her chest. "You're a gift, you know that?" She murmured. 

"It's like I said." Felicia turned to face Mathilda, leaning up towards her face. "You're never alone. Not if I have anything to say about it." 

Felicia was quite a bit shorter than Mathilda, but they kissed easily once Mathilda lifted her up a bit.


End file.
